It (2017)
|budget = $35 million |gross = $700.4 million |followed = It Chapter Two}}It (retroactively known as It Chapter One) is a 2017 American horror film directed by Andy Muschietti. The film stars Jaeden Martell and Bill Skarsgård. A sequel is scheduled to release on September 6, 2019, entitled It Chapter Two. Plot In the small town of Derry, Maine, during a rainstorm, six year-old Georgie Denbrough loses his paper boat in a storm drain, where a strange, but seemingly benevolent, man, dressed as a clown, offers it back to him. He is lured closer by the man, who introduces himself as "Pennywise the Dancing Clown", talking about the circus. Georgie then reaches out to grab the boat, but Pennywise bites his arm off, leading him to die of a bleedout, only to be dragged back by Pennywise. The following summer, Georgie's older brother, Bill, is determined to find his brother by all means, even finding out who took him. Over the next few weeks, Pennywise starts preying on Bill's freinds and fellow classmates, as charred hands for Mike Hanlon, a woman from an abstract painting for Stan Uris, a headless figure for Ben, a diseased hobo for Eddie Kasprak, a bunch of menstreual blood for Beverly Marsh and Georgie's ghost for Bill. They meet up and realize what's stalking them isn't a prankster in costume, but rather a totally alien being, which they dub to IT, hence it has no gender and isn't a human, and then head to the well house, where they belive the monster might be hiding. IT then goes to attack Eddie, but is then approached by Bill and Richie, who watch as IT attacks Eddie, saying "tasty, tasty, beautiful fear.". Beverly then rushes into the room with an iron rod, which she drives through IT's skull, provoking IT. Enraged, IT then attacks the other members of the Losers' Club before retreating, which scares them out of the house. Richie then tries to convince Bill that Georgie is dead, which causes the two to fight, splitting up the group. A month later, schoolyard bully Henry Bowers murders his father with a switchblade as he hallucinates people on TV goading him to "kill them all!". At the same time, Beverly is visited by IT, who takes her to his lair. Bill then realizes that they need to rescue Beverly, so they head back to the well house, where Henry, who managed to get there before the Losers' Club, attacks them, only for Mike to push him down the well. They then decend into the well, where they find IT's lair, filled with rotting circus props and floating bodies, where they find Beverly, also floating, they manage to pull her down and Ben kisses her, waking her up. They then blow up the lair using explosives laying around. Out of the ruins comes Georgie, who tells Bill that he wants to go home, but Bill realizes he isn't Georgie and shots him, transforming into IT. IT battles with the Losers' Club until he takes Bill hostage, in order for him to feed. Richie then tells Bill about all the stuff he put him and the others through, but realizes friendship is more important and picks up his bat, provoking IT. IT then appears as the woman from the painting and runs at Stan, who pushes him aside, allowing him to chase Mike with reptilian arms. When IT gets closer to the well, Ben drives a rod through IT, who attacks him as a mummy. Bill then knocks IT over and then he, along with Eddie, Richie and Stan, beat up IT with weapons they found laying around. IT then is attacked by Beverly, mortally weakening him. IT then escapes into the well as Richie gives Bill his bat, which he drops, accepting Georgie's death at IT's hands and realizing that IT wasn't evil by nature, but rather looking for food to survive. After IT drops to his presumed death, Bill cries over IT, who they starved because of their arrogance. A week later, Beverly tells them about a dream she had after they split up and that it involved them fighting IT when they're older. They then make an oath to return if IT hadn't died. Bill and Beverly then kiss before she moves away to Portland and he goes on vacation with his family, to escape Georgie's death. As Bill leaves, IT appears in the storm drain, growling at the camera which then goes into his mouth, revealing IT: Chapter 1 and that the story will go on. Cast *Jaeden Martell as Bill Denbrough *Jermey Ray Talor as Ben Hanscom *Sophia Lillis as Beverly Marsh *Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier *Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kasprak *Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hanlon *Wyatt Oleff as Stan Uris *Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Denbrough *Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise Videos Reviews Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:Horror films Category:Rated R Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Monster movies Category:Giant monster films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:RatPac Entertainment films Category:R-Rated Category:Clown Films Category:Films based on Stephen King's works